All Through The Night
by schroederplayspiano
Summary: Neither August nor Emma can sleep after seeing each other again.


**All Through The Night**

_By Schroederplayspiano_

All it took was a look. A smile. A touch.

In an instant, everything between them restored. Feelings rushed back and memories resurfaced as if no time had passed since they last saw each other as their true selves.

The warmth of Emma's touch still lingered on August's hand as he lay on the Charming couch. The house was dead quiet now, but August's mind was too busy reeling to notice the peace. He was back. He returned to her, and she brought him into her home.

Emma and the Charmings welcomed him into their home, included him in their family dinner, and invited him to stay the night with no questions asked. Throughout the evening, August surprised himself by how aware he was of Emma's movements when she was near him. Every time she tucked her hair behind her ear or sneaked in a smile, his eyes gravitated in her direction. He couldn't help it. It was as if she had some magical pull on him.

He didn't understand it. Was it possible that everything could go back to the way it was between them, whatever it was? A look, a smile, a touch and they could pick up where they left off?

It certainly felt like it was possible. No matter how hard he tried, August could not take his eyes off the staircase leading up to the Charming family's bedrooms. Emma had disappeared upstairs two hours ago to put Henry to bed with a final look back at him. Her lips upturned and her eyes twinkled in way that sent a warmth inside him he hadn't felt in ...he didn't know how long.

* * *

All it took was a look, a smile, and a touch for Emma to question everything.

She twisted and turned in her bed for the hundredth time that night. Visions of his wonderful blue eyes that were so familiar to her filled her mind. One look into them and she was home. Emma didn't even know where home was or that something was missing until she looked into his eyes.

She didn't understand it. What was the instant connection that drew her to him? She couldn't describe it. It was an unspoken force that propelled her to him.

Emma turned over, dragging her blankets over her shoulder. _It's only a matter of time until I lose mine._ Hook told her of his happy ending. _Don't you know, Emma? It's you._

How could Hook's words fill her with such joy and such fear at the same time? Why did she have to constantly remind herself of them now instead of being annoyed at herself for not being able to remove them from her thoughts?

The words were too big for her swallow. If she spent any more time thinking about them, they would eat her alive.

Emma tumbled to her other side again. She needed simple. August's deep blue eyes returned into her thoughts and she smiled to herself. He was here. Downstairs. After the time that had passed since they had last saw each other, since she'd seen him as 'him' again, their reunion had kindled a part of her old self she had long forgotten. A part of her she did not realize she missed.

Sighing, Emma kicked her blankets off of her, sat up, and turned on the light on the nightstand. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked across the room to a mirror. There was a slight coloring in her cheeks. Emma tried to convince herself it was the warm night, or unnecessarily heater that was still on from the snowstorm a couple of weeks ago, but deep down she knew it wasn't.

Her gaze drifted from the mirror to her bedroom door. What was she thinking? She was out of her mind. August was sleeping. She could not go downstairs and stare at a sleeping stranger.

Before she knew it, Emma's feet were on the cold floor, propelling her through her bedroom door.

He was not a stranger. Not to her.

The stairs creaked at her weight. Emma winced at the noise and looked back to make sure it didn't stir any of her family members. As she returned her focus in front of her, she felt a pair of eyes starring at her with a depth she had never felt before.

She froze for a moment. Emma needed one moment to steady herself before being able to return her gaze. Her shoulders dropped and released the tension she didn't know she was holding and started to return her gaze to him. As she did, Emma felt August's eyes follow hers; their eyelids lifted unison until August and Emma found each across the room.

August's bare feet were squarely on the floor. His fingers were interlocked and folded in his lap. He had taken off his jacket and Emma noted how his casual appearance drew her further in, made her feel more comfortable, reminded her more of the girl who grew up outside of Storybrooke.

Without breaking their contact, Emma finished tiptoeing down the stairs. August sat back on the couch as Emma took up her spot on the coffee table. Aware of their close proximity to each other and the fact that they were completely alone for the first time since he was himself again, August and Emma both searched for something to say, but neither dared break the moment between them.

A minute passed while they reacquainted themselves with the other. Emma tilted her head and a smile broke through their weighted silence. August couldn't help reaching out to her cheek and felt something stir within him as Emma closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

If nothing else passed between them, it would be enough for August. The warmth of her cheek against his palm healed whatever was guilt was left within him, and forgave whatever trespasses had passed between them.

When her eyes opened, August met the depth of Emma's gaze, inches from his face.

Emma was the first to break their silence. "I missed you," she whispered.

August stroked his thumb across her cheek. "You have no idea," he whispered back, knowing if he had the chance he could cup her cheek all through the night.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, right, like I wasn't going to write something after that episode. xoxo_


End file.
